


El Invierno Tiene Nombre: Escenas Eliminadas

by F__kingFreak



Series: El Invierno Tiene Nombre [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Ciruelas, Come Eating, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Fluff, Juegos y Diversión, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No le deis hidromiel asgardiana a unos súper soldados, Noche De Cita, Oral Sex, Pizza, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sparring, Steve es un nerd, Steve es un provocador, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Thor es un buen amigo, Top Steve Rogers, Y una pequeña meirda, ultimate frisbee
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F__kingFreak/pseuds/F__kingFreak
Summary: Pequeños extras de El Invierno Tiene Nombre.





	1. La Broma Está en el Aire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Has A Name Outtakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457830) by [marvelfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan). 



> ¡Hey! Supongo que si estás aquí es porque has leído mi traducción "El Invierno Tiene Nombre", algo por lo que te doy las gracias. Si no es así, te recomiendo que vayas y la leas porque sino, te arriesgas a auto-spoilearte y a no enterarte de lo que pasa aquí :c Lo siento :/  
> Cambiando de tema, como el mismo título dice, esto son escenas eliminadas de El Invierno Tiene nombre. No son muy largas (rondan las 500-1000 palabras) y probablemente vaya añadiendo etiquetas/advertencias a medida que avance con la traducción.  
> Gracias una vez más a marvelfan por dejarme traducir su trabajo. Es increíble. Si puedes, pásate por Winter Has A Name (la historia original) y léela o déjale un comentario con tu opinión.  
> Ahora, ¡a leer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es una pequeña mierda.

Steve está completamente aburrido. Bucky, Sam, Clint y Nat están en una misión, lo cual, lo deja sólo con Thor, Bruce y Tony. Ya ha tenido su sesión de sparring con Thor esta mañana y eso le tomó dos horas de su tiempo, pero ahora no sabe lo que hacer. No quiere volver al laboratorio y escuchar las peleas sin importancia de Tony y Bruce sobre su último invento; siempre puede pedirle a JARVIS que le haga un resumen.

Cuando se aburría en sus días de antes de la guerra, solía gastarle alguna broma a Bucky siempre que sus pulmones y su cuerpo se lo permitieran. Bucky podrá estar de misión, pero eso no significa que no pueda gastarle una broma a alguien.

_¿A quién elegimos?_

Thor es mucho más listo de lo que deja ver, además, ha vivido con el Dios Embaucador durante cientos de años. Olería una broma a kilómetros. Ir a por Clint sería demasiado sencillo. Natasha lo mataría si le gastara una broma. Y Bucky sería una opción muy obvia. Sus candidatos se reducen a Sal, Bruce y Tony.

―¿JARVIS?

―¿Sí, Steve?

―Si fuera a gastarle una broma a alguien que no involucrara ningún tipo de dolor ni nada, ¿me guardarías el secreto cuando el equipo preguntara quién lo hizo?

―Siempre y cuando la broma no le cause ningún daño a nadie, entonces sí, guardaría el secreto.

―Gracias, JARVIS.

―De nada, Steve.

―Oh y, ¿JARVIS? Hay algo más.

―¿Sí?

―¿Puedes hacer que alguien consiga unos trescientos vasos pequeños de plástico y los suba aquí?

―Por supuesto.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

Steve piensa en la broma mientras espera a la persona que le vaya a traer los vasitos. Las víctimas de su bromita serán Tony y Bruce. Es perfecto, porque ni Tony ni Bruce han estado en sus habitaciones durante días, así que no sabrán quién lo ha hecho ni cuándo pasó.

Le dijeron al chico de los recados que dejara los vasos en la puerta, por lo que Steve los recoge cuando el chaval se va y se pone en marcha para llevar a cabo su objetivo

 

 

 

―¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Tony entra disparado desde el ascensor a la sala común donde el resto del equipo está reunido.

―¿Te ha pasado a ti también, eh? ―Bruce tan sólo se ha resignado a la idea de que alguien se haya sentido lo suficientemente cómodo como para gastarle una broma. Casi se siente feliz por ello.

―Sí. Uno de vosotros me ha llenado la habitación con diminutos vasos de plástico llenos de agua, haciendo que me sea imposible entrar. Suelo disfrutar de las bromas, pero sólo si soy yo el que las hace. ¿Quién ha sido? ¡Escupidlo!

Todos se miran los unos a los otros, pero nadie dice nada.

―Muy bien. JARVIS, ¿quién ha sido?

―No se me permite decirlo, Señor.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no te está permitido?

―Nadie ha sufrido ningún daño y la persona me pidió que no dijera nada. Mantengo mi palabra, Señor.

―Sí, sí, sí. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

Tony hace un barrido de la habitación y empieza a acusar a gente.

―Barton. Yo digo que ha sido Barton. Ya nos ha gastado bromas otras veces.

―He estado de misión toda la noche, subnormal.

―Bruce y yo no hemos estado en nuestras habitaciones durante dos días. Podrías haberlo hecho _ayer._

―No he sido yo, tío.

―¿Agente Romanoff?

Natasha levanta una ceja perfectamente depilada a la vez que responde: ―No soy una niña. Yo no gasto bromas.

―¿Entonces quién ha sido? Decídmelo ahora y no tomaré medidas drásticas.

La sala permanece en silencio.

―Bien. Cuando me entere, arderá un infierno. ―Tony se gira sobre sus talones y se va para volver a su cuarto. Le va a llevar unos cuantos minutos deshacerse de todos los vasos.

Steve y Bucky le dan las buenas noches al grupo y se retiran a su planta. Cuando ya están acurrucados en la cama, Bucky se da la vuelta para mirar a Steve.

―Es bueno saber que todavía lo tienes en la sangre, mamón.

―Idiota.

Después de eso, los dos se quedan dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara.


	2. Bienvenido a las Compras por Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha obliga a Steve a comprar por Internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que este extra sea tan corto y también siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, he tenido ciertos problemas al cargar la página y me ha sido imposible actualizar hasta ahora -.-'   
> Espero poder al menos sacarte una sonrisa con lo que viene a continuación :)

Natasha ha notado que Steve sólo lleva los mismos siete pantalones, bermudas y camisetas. El súper soldado vino a ellos sin nada más que su velocidad táctica. El rubio ha estado compartiendo ropa con Bucky y Thor (sobre todo con este último), pero no tiene nada que sea suyo. Además, si Natasha tiene que verlo con el mismo conjunto que ha estado llevando cada semana desde que llegó a la torre, puede que termine matándolo.

―Steve ―dice a modo de saludo.

―Natasha.

―De verdad que estás asesinando mis ojos con ese conjunto, Styopa. Voy a llevarte de compras.

―¿Qué? No. No pienso salir ahí fuera todavía. Alguien podría reconocernos con facilidad. Estoy bien con la ropa que tengo. No necesito mucho.

―Eso es el condicionamiento hablando por ti. Necesitas un armario de verdad y no el de Barnes o Thor. Y no planeaba llevarte de compras. Existe una cosa maravillosa llamada internet y puedes comprar ropa _online_.

―Sé lo que es el internet.

―Entonces deberías usarlo para comprar ropa que sea de tu talla.

―Natalia, no necesito ropa ―lloriquea.

―Sí que la necesitas, Styopa.

Natasha lo arrastra hasta su portátil y abre el buscador para encontrar tiendas de ropa _online_.

Steve no deja de gruñir y murmurar entre dientes durante las dos horas que se pasan buscando nuevas opciones de vestuario. Cuando terminan, Steve le da las gracias al Dios que pueda haber allí fuera por que ya no tenga que escuchar a Natasha hablar sobre qué tono de azul resaltará sus ojos.

Natasha se siente orgullosa y le toca la cabeza a Steve cuando se pone en pie para irse.

―Solo piénsalo, en unos días tendrás toda una variedad de ropa para llevar. Eres un ex-asesino, deberías estar feliz. Los dos sabemos que poseer un patrón y llevar las mismas cosas una y otra vez no es bueno. Además, Bucky ahora tendrá distintas cosas que arrancarte.

―Natasha, vete a la mierda.

―No, gracias. Adiós, Styopa.

―Adiós, arañita.

Si es así como son las compras _online_ , Steve no quiere ni ver lo que son las compras en tiendas físicas. Siendo honestos, no puede creerse la cantidad de ropa que Natasha le ha hecho comprar, o mejor dicho, a Stark. Pero tiene razón. Ahora puede intercambiar conjuntos y deshacerse de la misma ropa repetitiva y predecible. Y si es sincero consigo mismo, será agradable no tener que llevar colores oscuros todo el rato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... Siendo sincera, no sé cuándo podré volver a publicar porque hoy comencé la época de exámenes y, como puede que haya dicho ya alguna vez, no paro hasta Navidades. Aun así, intentaré hacerlo en los próximos días.   
> Cambiando de tema, espero que todo te vaya bien y si tú también estás al borde de la histeria por culpa de las clases/trabajo, ¡ánimo, que tú puedes! Jajaja :p  
> Espero que este extra te haya gustado y no dudes en comentar lo que sea que se te venga a la cabeza. También te agradecería que me dieras kudos si disfrutas de ver a este grupo de idiotas sin tanto drama y más relajados ;)  
> F.Freak :) xX


	3. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es secretamente un idiota que canta canciones a todo pulmón cuando nadie mira.

****Steve está en la cocina haciendo la cena para Bucky y para él. Últimamente le ha ido bien y lleva unas cuantas semanas sin sufrir ninguna recaída. Supuso que a lo mejor debería también hacer algo productivo y preparar la cena.

Stark le dio hace tiempo un _Stark Pod_ ; le han dicho que es como un _iPod_ pero mejor, aunque tampoco es como si supiera lo que es un _iPod_ de todas formas. Tony le descargó más de 50,000 canciones. ¿Quién podría escuchar tantas canciones? Está más que seguro de que no había tantas cuando se crió y por lo que le han contado, hay perfectamente más de 20 millones de canciones en el mundo. El futuro es un lugar extraño.

Mete el pollo a la parmesana en el horno y se centra en preparar la mezcla de los brownies que comerán de postre. Se alegró bastante cuando descubrió que el lado goloso de Bucky jamás desapareció. En serio, ese hombre podría comerse una tienda de dulces entera si tuviera la oportunidad.

La canción que está escuchando termina y la que viene a continuación es _My Heart Will Go On_ de Celine Dion.

Al principio, Steve se limita a tararear la melodía. Ya ha escuchado esta canción más veces y siempre le recuerda a Bucky. A medida que la canción avanza, Steve empieza a cantarla en bajito.

_Love can touch us one time /El amor puede tocarnos una vez_

_And last for a lifetime /Y durar toda una vida_

_And never let go ‘til we’re gone /Y nunca irse hasta que nosotros nos vayamos_

Steve saca la batidora del armario y comienza a mezclar los ingredientes. La parte en la que Celine canta a los cuatro vientos el estribillo. Sea quien sea ―un súper soldado o una persona cualquiera de la calle―, todo el mundo canta a grito pelado esta parte y Steve no es diferente.

_Near, far, wherever you are /Lejos, cerca, donde quiera que estés_

_I believe that the heart does go on /Creo que el corazón sigue adelante_

_Once more you open the door. And you’re in my heart /Una vez más, abres la puerta. Y estás en mi corazón_

_And my heart will go on and on /Y mi corazón sigue adelante_

Steve agita las manos mientras canta con el corazón en la mano. Puede que haya algunas gotas de la mezcla de los _brownies_ en los armarios, pero no le importa. Esta es su parte y la cantara a todo pulmón siempre que suene.

_You’re here, there’s nothing I fear /Estás aquí, no le temo a nada_

_And I know that my heart will go on /Y sé que mi corazón seguirá adelante_

_We’ll stay forever this way /Siempre permaneceremos de esta forma_

_You are safe in my heart /Estás a salvo en mi corazón_

_And my heart will go on and on /Y mi corazón seguirá adelante._

Steve termina de batir la mezcla de los _brownies_ y la mete en el horno antes de ponerse a limpiar la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa canción siempre lo pondrá triste y feliz a la vez por lo mucho que le recuerda a cómo el amor que Bucky y él comparten ha resistido el paso del tiempo. Rose y Jack no tienen ni punto de comparación con Bucky y él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento cursi porque... porque sí y porque decidí seguir el orden de la escritora (ᵔᴥᵔ)   
> Aprovechando que tengo un par de días libres, he decidido publicar hoy y mañana para compensaros en parte por lo cortos que son algunos extras. El que sigue a este es el doble de largo que estos últimos, ya podéis darme las gracias U.U  
> Okno (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)  
> El resto... Bueno, ya te lo sabes, ¿para qué voy a repetirlo? (Floja se nace, no se hace -.- jajaja).  
> Espero que pases un buen día, tarde o noche (no sé, depende de a qué hora estés leyendo esto) :P  
> F.Freak :) xX


	4. Fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es una pequeña mierda (de nuevo) y asusta a todo el mundo.

Steve se encuentra más cómodo alrededor del equipo. Se une a ellos para sus cenas semanales y hace cosas en la torre con ellos. Sabe que todavía se ponen un poco nerviosos cuando está con ellos y que se preocupan de que su mente se revierta en cualquier segundo ―joder, incluso a él le preocupa ese tema. Siendo realistas, es consciente de que tanto la programación de la _Red Room_ como la de HYDRA están fuera de su cabeza, pero aún existe ese pequeño miedo a que se hayan olvidado de algo.

Ha ido a correr con Sam y Bucky, al campo de tiro con Clint, ha hecho _sparring_ con Natasha y Thor y hay veces en las que incluso va al laboratorio de Tony y Bruce para pasar el rato. El equipo está conociéndolo poco a poco, pero el único que sabe cómo era antes de HYDRA es Bucky. Es por eso que Steve se ha propuesto ser una pequeña mierda y molestarlos un poco (a todos menos a Bucky, por supuesto). Uno a uno, Steve ha ido acechando y asustando a cada miembro del equipo.

Su primera víctima es Tony. No es algo muy difícil, la verdad. Steve espera hasta que Tony decide tomarse un respiro y recuerda que tiene que comer algo. Sigue con sigilo a su presa, observando desde las sombras de la cocina por la noche cuando Tony abre el frigorífico para ver qué hay dentro. En ese momento, Steve echa a caminar sin hacer ruido hasta quedar detrás del genio, asegurándose de no crear ninguna sombra con la luz que el frigorífico emitía.

Ve a Tony coger un plato con sobras de espaguetis para luego darse la vuelta.

― _Bú._

―¡JODER! Puto Jesucristo en un palo, Rogers. ¿¡Qué coño...!?

―¡Hola!

―Hola. Mierda, me has dado un infarto.

―Perdón.

―La próxima vez haz algo de ruido. ¡ _Se-ñor_!

―Vale. ―Steve se da la vuelta, escondiendo una sonrisa enorme tras su espalda. Primer susto con éxito: fuera.

  
  
  


Asustar a Clint es demasiado fácil, sobre todo cuando el arquero no lleva su audífono encendido. Menos mal que lo de hoy puede ser un dos por uno. Clint está en su sofá, leyendo un libro sobre pájaros mientras que Sam está viendo un documental de _Animal Planet_ sobre pájaros también.

_¿En serio? ¿Tanto les gustan los pájaros?_

Steve se mueve hasta quedar detrás del sofá, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. A continuación, pone una mano en sus hombros con rapidez a la vez que les dedica un estruendoso «hola».

De verdad que Sam enseguida chilla como una niñita y Clint, en cambio, se cae del sofá por el _shock_. Por lo que no es de extrañar que Steve estalle en carcajadas.

―Oh Dios mío, deberíais haberos visto. Ha sido hilarante. Lo siento, eso ha sido demasiado gracioso.

―Imbécil ―murmura Clint, reposicionándose en el sofá.

―¿Qué cojones, tío?

―Me aburría, así que pensé en pasarme por aquí a decir hola.

―¿Y darnos de paso un susto de muerte?

―Eso ha sido un añadido ―responde sonriendo.

―Eres una amenaza.

―No mola, tío.

―Ha sido divertido. ¡Adiós! ―Y con eso, Steve se va. Ha completado su misión.

  
  
  


Thor es más complicado. Los sentidos de guerra del Dios son una locura y parece que siempre sabe cuándo hay alguien siguiéndolo. Steve sabe que tiene que atacar en un momento en el que se encuentre absorto.

Afortunadamente, Steve ve una oportunidad cuando Thor sale de la ducha. Vale, sí, Steve no se enorgullece de escoger este momento, pero tampoco es como si Thor sintiera la más mínima vergüenza de su cuerpo, lo cual hace que se sienta un poco mejor consigo mismo. Por no mencionar que Thor esta como un tren y es un regalo para la vista (Steve ha mirado al rubio antes).

Thor sale de su baño camino a su vestidor y coge un par de pantalones cortos para ponérselos.

Steve, mientras, está al acecho desde las sombras de la esquina de su habitación y se posiciona justo detrás del Dios. Tal y como hizo con Sam y Clint, Steve le pone la mano a Thor en el hombro, anunciando su presencia. Pero a diferencia de como hizo con Sal y Clint, Steve ha infravalorado severamente la forma en la que Thor podría reaccionar.

El Dios le agarra de la muñeca sin dudarlo y lo gira sobre sí, lanzándolo contra la pared. Thor no parecía enfadado, sino que se veía como si no estuviera muy seguro de quién tenía las agallas suficientes para acecharlo.

―Hola, Thor.

―¿Steven? ―Thor lo deja ir de inmediato en cuanto se da cuenta de quién es.

―Lo siento, colega. No pensé que fueras a reaccionar de esa manera.

―Mis disculpas, Steven. No sabía que había alguien aquí. Suelo ser mejor notando a la gente.

―No, es culpa mía. En serio, tío, lo siento. Sólo quería ver si podía asustarte. Se lo he estado haciendo a todos. ―Al confesar esto, Steve parece estar algo avergonzado.

―No te preocupes. Me has recordado a mi hermano durante su juventud. Loki era conocido por ser un bromista, siempre asustando a la gente o gastándole bromas.

―Sí. De pequeños, Bucky solía decir que yo era una «pequeña mierda». Siempre fui un niño un poco difícil.

―Creo que aún lo eres. Me alegra que hayas compartido conmigo esta parte de ti.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―Estás mostrando más de la persona que fuiste antes de que te capturaran. Me honra que te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo a mi alrededor como para hacer eso.

―Supongo que nunca lo vi de esa forma.

―¿A quién más quieres asustar?

―Bruce y Natasha. Ya he asustado a Tony, a Clint y a Sam.

―Ah, la señorita Natasha será la más difícil de asustar. Bruce será fácil. Aunque no estoy seguro de que asustarlo sea lo más sensato.

―Su amarre sobre Hulk es bastante fuerte. Estará bien.

―Te deseo suerte en tu camino bromista. ¿Lo de mañana sigue en pie?

―Por supuesto. Me encanta hacer _sparring_ contigo.

―Nos vemos mañana, Steven.

―Adiós, Thor.

  
  
  


Natasha es malditamente imposible de asustar. Siempre está alerta, lo muestre o no. Como con Thor, Steve supuso que el mejor momento para asutarla sería después de que se duchara ―es cuando más vulnerable se vuelve.

A diferencia de lo que hizo con Thor, esta vez espera junto a la puerta de su baño. Se coloca de forma que esté en el punto ciego de la puerta, donde ella no podrá verlo. Steve contiene el aliento y hace todo lo posible para no hacer ruido cuando ella abre la puerta. En el momento en el que la puerta se abre cinco centímetros, Steve se abalanza sobre ella.

―¡ _Bú!_

Natasha pega un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta y maldiciendo al rubio en ruso.

―Que te jodan.

―De nada ―le dice con orgullo.

―¿De nada por qué? ¿Por asustarme?

― _Yup._

―¿Te sientes muy orgulloso de ti mismo, verdad?

―Sí, sí que lo hago.

―Felicidades, Steve. Sólo ten en mente que la venganza es una perra.

―Lo espero con ansias, Паучок.

―Ahora sal. Quiero vestirme en paz.

―Por supuesto.

Steve deja su planta sintiéndose jodidamente bien consigo mismo. Sólo queda una persona más a la que asustar.

  
  
  


Steve se ha pensado bastante si asustar o no a Bruce. Sí, el hombre tiene un magnífico control sobre el monstruo, pero todavía existe la posibilidad de que soltara por accidente a la bestia. Pero luego pensó en él mismo y en cómo no quiere que la gente lo trate como si fuera un plato de cristal que se rompería al más mínimo golpe. Sabe que Bruce quiere ser tratado como el resto, como el ser humano que es y no como se trata a un monstruo. Porque él es más que el monstruo.

Podría haberlo asustado mientras hacía yoga, pero ese es su sitio seguro. Nadie tiene permitido molestarlos a ninguno de los dos cuando están en esa habitación.  El laboratorio es su mejor baza. Bruce está acostumbrado a explosiones accidentales y cosas que no siguen lo planeado siempre que está en el laboratorio. Pero Steve quiere probar sus habilidades y asustarlo fuera del laboratorio.

A Bruce le encanta cocinar y resulta que esta noche le toca a él hacer la cena del equipo. Nadie molesta a Bruce cuando cocina ―el hombre tiende a volverse un tanto posesivo y controlador en la cocina. Ha echado a Clint y a Natasha en múltiples ocasiones.

Ahora mismo, está en la cocina, trabajando en una salsa para alguna comida rara que ha decidido preparar esta semana. Steve lo observa trabajar, admirando su concentración con la comida.

Steve se adentra con lentitud y sigilo en la cocina; todavía no quiere asustar a Bruce. Cuando logra estar a treinta centímetros del hombre, Steve pega un salto, dando un golpe en la encimera justo a su lado.

―Oh Dios mío ―aúlla Bruce, alejándose de Steve con un salto y dejando caer la cuchara que hasta ahora había estado en su mano.

― _Holap_.

―Steve ―suspira―, me has asustado.

―Lo sé. Esa era el punto.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Steve inclina la cabeza, reticente a contarle la verdad a Bruce.

―Como que he estado asustando a todo el mundo en la torre. No quise excluirte.

―Oh, gracias, supongo.

―¿No estás enfadado?

Bruce se lo pensó durante un minuto antes de responder: ―No, no estoy enfadado. De hecho, gracias. Nunca nadie me había asustado a propósito. La gente le tiene mucho miedo a Hulk, excepto Tony. Tony siempre anda poniendo mi paciencia a prueba.

―Bueno, Stark es un espécimen especial.

―No te lo discuto. Hey, ¿Steve?

―Sí, ¿Bruce?

―Fuera de mi cocina. Estoy cocinando.

Steve no puede contener su sonrisa.

―Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la cena.

_Misión completa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo conveniente que es este capítulo con respecto al día de hoy U.U PERO, juro que no era mi intención. Traduje este capítulo siguiendo el orden original de la escritora y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la relación ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo este extra y no dudes en dejar tu opinión en la sección de comentarios, agradecería tener algún comentario con opiniones o lo que sea xD   
> F.Freak :) xX


	5. Concurso de tiro

Clint lleva queriendo hacer esto desde que Steve recuperó sus recuerdos y comenzó a sentirse más dentro sí mismo. Es lógico que el arquero se pregunte quién es el mejor y quiera competir para comprobarlo. Él tiene una puntería perfecta y nunca falla; Bucky fue un francotirador en el ejército, por lo que debe de tener una habilidad impecable; y a Steve como Soldado de Invierno se le atribuían unos tiros letales y bastante impresionantes.

Clint opta por utilizar su arco, mientras que Bucky y Steve escogen cada uno un rifle de francotirador. Después, los tres toman posición en el campo de tiro. 

―¿Listos para perder, chicos? ―se burla Clint. 

―En tus sueños, Barton ―le responde Bucky. 

Mientras, Steve observa el parloteo de esos dos en silencio, esperando a que comiencen de una vez. 

―Tres, dos, uno, ¡fuego!

Los tres disparan hasta que se ven en la necesidad de recargar su munición, momento en el que Clint retira las dianas para ver quién ha hecho los mejores tiros. Desafortunadamente, todos dieron en el centro. 

Hora de continuar con la siguiente ronda:

―Objetivos móviles ―explica Clint, llevándolos al campo interactivo. 

Steve y Bucky cambian sus armas por unas de menor calibre; Clint no deja el arco de lado. 

Esta vez es Bucky quien da la cuenta atrás y los tres comienzan a disparar sin miramientos. 

La prueba de esta vez es larga.Hay objetivos múltiples y civiles entre medias. Tony lo diseñó de modo que ninguna partida se repitiera jamás y nadie pudiera así familiarizarse con el patrón de tiro. 

Steve es el primero en terminar, después lo sigue Clint, siendo Bucky el último. La programación de la pista analiza sus puntuaciones las cuales resultan en 992 puntos para Bucky y un empate a 1000 para Steve y Clint. 

― _ Qué lástima, _ Bucky. Eso nos pone a Steve y a mí por encima de ti. 

―Ya, ya. Lo que sea. Las distancias cortas nunca fueron lo mío ―gruñe. 

La prueba final consiste en un tiro con efecto. Clint está emocionado, teniendo en cuenta que el nombre de su  _ mentor _ era  _ Trickshot _ *. El simulador escoge un escenario en el que es casi imposible golpear al objetivo de un sólo disparo. 

Clint va primero. Se concentra en encontrar un punto que crea que le dará el mejor ángulo de tiro. Apunta y dispara, viendo cómo su flecha atraviesa el aire y golpea la diana en la parte exterior del círculo central. Aunque podría haber estado más centrado, el tiro ha llegado a la diana de todas formas. 

Bucky es el siguiente y encuentra una posición de tiro en la otra punta de la sala en la que está Clint. Apunta, equilibra su respiración y dispara. La bala atraviesa la parte exterior del círculo central contraria. 

Como era de esperar, se ponen a discutir sobre quién ha hecho el mejor tiro y adoptó una mejor posición. Todo esto mientras Steve se dedica a calcular la mejor posición desde la que disparar. Cuando está listo, dispara a una barra de metal adyacente al objetivo. La bala rebota en la barra y golpea directamente el centro de la diana. 

Clint está totalmente sin habla y Bucky no se encuentra mucho mejor. Están embobados. Mientras tanto, Steve sigue a lo suyo, descargando el arma de forma segura y limpiando el desastre que él mismo ha causado. Cuando termina, se da la vuelta para enfrentarlos. Como no sabe muy bien qué decir, se encoge de hombros, da media vuelta y se marcha, dejando tras de sí a un par de hombres boquiabiertos y sin terminar de creerse lo que acaban de ver. 

―Santa mierda ―susurra Clint. 

―Sí...

―Recuérdame que nunca juegue al raquetbol ni al ping pong contra él. 


End file.
